This invention relates to loudspeakers, and in particular to a system for releasably but securely attaching a grille to a loudspeaker.
Many lousdpeakers, particularly those installed in automobiles, include a decorative grille which overlies the speaker both for aesthetic purposes and to protect the speaker from damage. Since such speakers are normally installed in the existing surroundings, the speaker grille is attached directly to the loudspeaker after the loudspeaker is installed. While there are many manners of attaching the grille to the loudspeaker, such as by adhesives or by screwing the grille to the loudspeaker, permanent installation of the grille on the loudspeaker inhibits maintenance of the loudspeaker, while screwing the grille to the loudspeaker detracts from the appearance of the grille.